


For the Letter-writing Challenge: Elanor Gamgee to Frodo Baggins

by Rubynye



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye





	For the Letter-writing Challenge: Elanor Gamgee to Frodo Baggins

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
creative  
---|---  
  
_**For the Letter-writing Challenge: Elanor Gamgee to Frodo Baggins**_  
[](http://shirebound.livejournal.com/profile)[**shirebound**](http://shirebound.livejournal.com/) has proposed a [letter writing challenge](http://www.livejournal.com/users/shirebound/160847.html#cutid1). Someone should collect them all; they range from poignant to hilarious, but they're all charming. Here's my wee try, scribbled during my lunch break. It's based on/a prequel to my story ["Beauty Mark"](http://www.livejournal.com/users/rubynye/8446.html).

 

This letter has been translated from the Sindarin in which it was originally penned.

March 26, 1448  
Bag End, Hobbiton, Eastfarthing

Dear Frodo,

Happy birthday to me, once again. I must admit to being in a rather sad and weary mood today, after two days of a birthday party that was, like the gifts, for everyone but me. Still, I owe you a birthday letter, just as I try to write every year. Besides, it is good practice for my Sindarin, with no one else here to practice with. Frodo is working diligently at the primers you left us, but ~~languages aren't really his gift the way they are mine~~ we cannot really converse yet. None of my other siblings are even interested in learning, except Goldilocks, and I will not let her have the books until I am certain she will not lose her temper and hurt them. She has quite a temper, our Goldi.

I suppose ought not to talk about having a temper, myself. My kissing-friend Rory Bolger, I wrote of him last year, well, he is not my kissing-friend anymore, nor my friend. In fact, he rather hates me. I had thought him interested in books; he was more interested in what they might be sold for. We quarreled. Better now than if we had lasted till I was thirty and become handfasted, I suppose, but even so, well, when my birthday came I was in no mood for a party.

But I have written enough about my romantic follies. More and more I think that you and Bilbo had the right idea, being scholars and unmarried. Though with my father and my mother you were hardly alone, were you? Of course they never say as much, but I pick up bits, and so does Frodo, and we compare notes. My parents still miss you. Da sat in the study the other night, after everyone had gone to bed, and wept. I heard him, because I had risen to get a book, so I brought him a handkerchief and an embrace before he went back to bed.

I miss you, too. I suppose the dreams of you are done for good. I am nearly grown, after all. I remember just enough of you to know that Frodo really does have your eyes. Merry and Goldi have blue eyes as well, but not like his. There are things only the two of us can see; the rest of our siblings think we are cracked. But then, everyone does, we are used to it. I am certain you were used to it, as well.

I wish I might talk with you, in Sindarin or Westron. I would like to know what my parents were like when they were tweenagers; I would like to know if I am really so like an Elf, rather than being merely a strange overly-pretty lass. More than that, I wish to see my parents talk to you once more. However, you are gone, and if wishes were ponies we would need a new stable, and this letter is beyond maudlin.

I promise you a more cheerful letter next year, Frodo Baggins.

Yours,

Elanor Gamgee


End file.
